


Rushed Meeting

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been working for Stan for a while at the Mystery Shack. The two of you had flirted back and forth throughout your employment and it finally looked like Stan had tired of flirting and wanted some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushed Meeting

You closed up and locked the door to the gift shop after the last customer exited the Mystery Shack. You were exhausted after a long and surprisingly busy day. You were ready to just close up, go home, and drink some hot chocolate before going to bed. Your boss, Stanley Pines, was nowhere to be seen as you set to work counting the day’s profits. Pretty good. You had managed to convince more than one customer to buy far more overpriced merchandise than they originally planned. Scribbling down what you counted you returned the money to the cash register in neat little piles.

Time to head home. You reached under the counter and drew out your coat and started to head for the door when you heard your boss speak, “Where do you think you’re going, toots?”

“Home.” You stated as you turned around to face your boss. He was standing in the doorway of the Employee’s Only door with his arms folded across his chest. It wasn’t unusual for you to just pack up and leave so why was he so curious about where you were going.

“C’m’here.” He beckoned you with a pointer finger. His look was dark, his eyes eating you up, a chill ran down your spine. Sure the two of you had flirted back and forth throughout your time working at the Mystery Shack but you never thought anything of it. He was pushing 70, almost twice your age, and you doubted he would be interested in  _ anyone _ that way let alone yourself. Still you stepped closer to him unable to deny your curiosity. You thought he was quite handsome for an older man. Once you were standing right in front of you he smirked at you. “You wanna take a ride on the Stan o’ War, sweet cheeks?”

“The what?” You snorted.

He gestured to his crotch where you could see he was sporting quite a tent. Your cheeks flushed. Oh god. Was he actually asking if you wanted to have sex with him? And did he  _ really _ name his penis the Stan o’ War? You couldn’t help but chuckle as you looked up at Stan.

“What’s the matter?” Stan asked, his grin growing to the size of the Cheshire cats’.

“Didn’t think you’d be able to get it up.” You teased him.

“Oh, I can do a lot more than get it up.” He replied smoothly. “So, you wanna ride or what?”

“I dunno, I don’t wanna break anything.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you won’t break anything.” Stan teased back as he reached towards you and pulled you close. His mouth was on yours before you could blink. It was hot and demanding, his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth while the scruff on his chin scratched your face. You couldn’t stop yourself from melting into the kiss, throwing your arms around his neck and pulling as close to him as you could. One of his arms wrapped around your waist while the other came up to the back of your neck. “So, is this a yes?” He asked, his breath hot on your face. You took a moment to think about it. Well, your mind was taking a long time processing everything. Stan had started to rub his calloused fingers into the back of your neck and was planting kisses along your jaw up under your ear.

You sighed when he nipped at your skin. “Yes.” You breathed out.

“Hot damn.” Stan pulled away, grabbed you around the waist, and hoisted you into the air. “Haven’t had such a hot babe in far too long.”

You shrieked and squirmed in his grasp as he carried you through the house. “Stanley! You’re going to hurt yourself!” You gasped. You weren’t a tiny little thing and Stanley, though quite strong, was still an old man.

“Yer hurtin’ my ego, toots,” Stanley grunted, “I ain’t gonna break.”

“Put me down.” You pushed on his shoulders.

Stanley ignored you and carried you into his bedroom. The room was a mess and it smelled strange but when he dumped you unceremoniously on the bed you didn’t have a chance to really think about it. He was on top of you before you could shift into a more comfortable position. He parted your legs and pressed a knee between your thighs. You started to undo his black jacket while he worked your shirt up your ribs. His hand was so big and warm against your stomach. Neither of you said anything as you undressed one another. It wasn’t until you finally pried off Stanley’s white button up shirt that you felt him get a little nervous above you. His chest was covered in curly, silver hair and he had a little plump belly. Was he self conscious? You ran your fingers up his chest, feeling the hairs and the curve of each of his rolls.

“Now,” Stan cleared his throat, clearly nervous, “I’m not quite the Cadillac I was back in my youth.”

“Stanley,” you wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and pulled him towards you, “shut up and fuck me. You’re handsome as hell.”

He laughed before kissing you deeply, his hands started to roam your body again. He shoved your shirt up over your chest and seemed a little surprised that you didn’t wear a bra. It didn’t seem to phase him for too long as his hand cupped one of your breasts, squishing it gently between his fingers. Your spare hand that wasn’t busy burying itself into Stanley’s hair, felt down his chest again. Despite the pudge you could tell he was still strong.

“You got a nice set of knockers.” Stanley murmured against your lips.

You snorted, knockers? Really? Apparently Stan didn’t like your laugh and tweaked your nipple. You gasped and threw your head back, arching into his touch. His lips attached to the newly exposed flesh of your neck, he kissed and nibbled down your neck until he reached your breasts. He took the one his hand wasn’t holding into his mouth and flicked his tongue at your nipple. The old man certainly knew what he was doing, kneading one breast and sucking on the other. Just the right amount of teeth and only pinching them just so. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning and rolling your hips up into his needing more.

You grabbed some of his chest hair and tugged on it. “Stop teasing me.” You moaned. He chuckled as he detached himself from your breast.

“You call this teasin’?” He asked, his hand sliding down from your breast to the curve of your hip. “Baby, this is just foreplay.” The tips of his fingers dipped under your pants. You rolled your hips into his hand, you needed him now. You two had spent far too long teasing one another and you were so ready for this. He hummed as he undid your pants, “I suppose we can hurry up a little bit, I’ll tease you later.” He winked. Later. He intended to fuck you again. You gasped as he slid your pants and underwear off your legs in one swift movement.

It was your turn to be nervous and draw your legs together. Stan clicked his tongue and forced your legs apart. “Don’t be shy. I wanna see all of you.” He sat back and started to knead your thighs as he looked you over. He licked his lips as he slid one hand up your thigh to tease your folds ever so slightly. Your body jolted at the touch, it had been quite a while since you’d been touched and you felt hypersensitive already. He found your clit and rubbed it for a moment until you were bucking your hips into his hand begging for more. “Slow down, toots,” Stan murmured as he slid a finger into you. You both groaned. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” He grinned down at you. “Been so long since I’ve had a nice hot little thing like this…” Stan started to plant kisses along your stomach as he pumped his finger inside you. You relaxed and allowed yourself to let out a low moan. Another finger slid in, stretching you, working at a faster pace. You couldn’t stop the sounds you were making anymore. You needed more and you needed it now. But he still had his pants on.

You tugged on his chest hair before letting your hands fumble down to his waist. Not being able to see very well you messed around with his belt, Stan chuckled against your neck before he pulled his hands out and sat up so you could take off his pants. Once they were unzipped and you started to push them down Stan got off the bed and dropped his slacks and boxers leaving him fully exposed for you. You couldn’t stop staring. His dick wasn’t particularly long but it was thick and twitched with need as you stared. Before Stan got back into the bed you rolled over and crawled to him, taking his dick in your hands. He wheezed as you gave it a long, hard stroke from top to bottom. The tip leaked just a little and you licked it up causing another loud groan from the old man. His hands threaded into your hair to hold you as you pumped his dick a few times with your hand.

He pulled on your hair and you drew away so he could crawl back into the bed. The old man leaned over you, his erection pressing into your skin as he did so, and found a condom on the night stand. Stan kissed your neck and asked in a soft tone, “You still wanna fuck me?”

“Yes.” You breathed. He sat back and rolled the condom on before settling between your legs. He took his sweet ass time sliding into you and you were thankful for it. He was big. He filled you right up. You moaned and grabbed at his strong arms trying to relax. Once he was fully inside you he hovered back over you, hands on either side of your head, and kissed you hard.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He murmured.

“Cut the sappy shit and fuck me.” You moaned rolling your hips a little.

Stan chuckled, “Feisty. I like it.” He nipped at your jaw before he started, finally, to thrust into you. Without realizing it, you’d lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist giving him even more access to you. The two of you dissolved into groans and pants, you more vocal than the old man. The room filled with the sounds of your bodies slapping together. Your nails dug into Stan’s back, dragging them down those strong arms. He threw his head back and moaned, thrusting particularly hard into you. Balancing himself on one arm he dropped his other hand down to rub your clit. You arched your back into his chest, loving the way his chest hair scratched your skin ever so slightly.

“Harder.” You moaned, nails digging into his shoulders.

Stan complied, his hips snapping forward to fuck you with all he had. Despite being an older man he certainly could fuck. It wasn’t long until you felt the tension beginning to coil in your stomach. How he managed to fuck you so hard and keep pace with his fingers on your clit was beyond you. It didn’t matter in the moment anyways. All you wanted was the sweet release of a good orgasm.

“O- _ oooh _ , I-I’m…. Fuck!” You couldn’t speak. “Gonna… come!”

Stanley kissed you hard before dropping his head beside yours. “Come.” He demanded, his voice husky and low right in your ear. He panted and grunted as he tried to keep up a steady pace. His hips snapped erratically and you knew he was getting close too. “ _ Fuck _ .” He moaned. That was it. Your body tensed so tightly and then all at once released. You stammered out his name as your body rocked with the force of your orgasm. He rubbed your over sensitive clit again before sliding his hand up your body to plant beside your head. Stan put all his energy into fucking you. His hips snapping forward.

“ _ Oooh _ ,” You moaned low into his ear your body sensitive from that amazing orgasm, “F-fuck. St-st…”

Stan seemed to like how you were talking to him. “Close…” He whispered, panting heavily.

You dragged your nails down his back and moaned into his ear. It sent him over the edge. He groaned into your neck as he came. A few more lazy thrusts brought him down from his high before he slid out and smirked down at you.

“What’s that look for?” You murmured. You were exhausted after such a great fuck.

“Hope you like cuddling.” Stanley said as he worked the used condom off and into the trash.

“Stanley Pines,” you said as he flopped onto the bed next to you, “you are a cuddler?”

“Damn right.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. “That was fucking amazin’.” The old man was still trying to catch his breath as he kissed any skin he could.

“You did well.” You teased.

Stan leaned away from you and swatted your ass playfully. You yelped and glared at him. “I might be old but I can still fuck you senseless.”

“I’m still talking aren’t I?”

“Shut up and let me cuddle you, would ya?” Stanley grumbled before tugging you close to him. “We can fuck later. It’s been too long since I’ve had a good fuck…. Let alone someone to snuggle.”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me, old man.”

“Shut it, sweet cheeks.”

You giggled but closed your mouth. There would always be other times to tease him… to have him fuck you senseless… to have him tease you. Oh God this was just the beginning of what you hoped would be a long successful sexual relationship.


End file.
